Danmaku
by Valor XIV
Summary: A single flap of a butterfly's wings can change the fate of the world. You can always shoot the butterfly, but it causes more problems than it solves. After all, who's actually responsible for the fate of the world? You? Me? God isn't. He's dead. Right? (SI/OC)
1. Chapter 1

"_Do you ever wonder why we're here?" _

_There were a few seconds as the two of us watched the fire crack in silence, my question hanging in the air. Then he looked at me._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Are we the product of some cosmic coincidence? Or is there a god who created us with a plan. And if we were created by a god, which one? What sort of plans did they have in mind when they made us?"_

_The fire crackled, almost like it was laughing. My companion was silent for a few long seconds, then he sighed._

"_You ask some pretty tough questions. Honestly, I have no answer. The thought honestly terrifies me for reasons you probably know."_

"_Mmm." I hum, pulling my knees up and wrapping my arms around them. We sat there in silence for a time before it was broken once more._

"_Why?"_

_An innocent question, but with deadly intent._

"_Why not?"_

"_You're a little too young to have an existential crisis."_

_I snorted._

"_Really, pulling that card?"_

_He chuckled._

"_Yeah, yeah. I know. But seriously, why are you asking something like that?"_

_It took me a few seconds to gather the courage to answer._

"_Just reminiscing of better times."_

"_You're a strange kid."_

"_Mmm."_

_The fire cackled once more._

"_Hey, Yasuke."_

"_Yeah?"_

"_It's almost time, isn't it."_

"_...Yeah."_

"_Mmm."_

_The two of us stared at the fire, not looking at the other. But we both knew what the other looked like._

_Stony faces, and determined eyes._

* * *

It was something that you would find in an anime. A picture perfect Japanese High School. Boys and girls walked up with their friends, happily smiling and laughing. One could see various hints of different nationalities within the children as they entered the school.

There was only one thing problem with this scene. A girl of clear American descent stood at the gates with a clear expression of disbelief. Her short grey hair framed her shocked face as she gawked at the high school.

That girl was me.

If someone had told me a week ago that I was going to be going to this fancy school that probably only the rich could send their children too without worry of having to take an overwhelmingly difficult test, I would have laughed in their face.

And yet, here I was. Thanks to my surprisingly crafty superiors, I ended up passing said overwhelmingly difficult test by disguising it as a general test to see how good I could do.

Now, some of you may wonder why I didn't want to go to this fancy school. Well, let me tell you why!

First, when I said I wanted to go to school in my home country, I expected some basic school, not this fancy place.

Second, there probably will be almost no people transferring in or out of this school, so I will be the center of attention for the duration of my stay here! I don't want that! I just want to fade into the background!

Third, they don't allow hats! Why are hats prohibited? I want to wear my hat!

And finally—

"Gremory-onee-sama!"

I turn to the shout and see a girl passing by me with long crimson hair. It only took me less than a second to recognize this person.

And this is my final reason. The younger sister of the literal god-damned _Lucifer _was here!

Why wasn't I told this! I could have mentally prepared myself to be dealing with the Prince of Lies' sister going to the same school I was!

Why is it me that all the crazy things happen to!

* * *

"Class, we have a new student joining us today." The teacher of my new class seemed to be one of those sorts of people who really don't care about anything. Or she could have been mindraped by Devils to be that way. Almost every supernatural faction does some type of mindrape. It was kind of scary, but you get over it surprisingly quickly.

"My name is Chell Gunman. Please take care of me." I introduced myself, still a little miffed about the name I was given to go by for my duration at Kuoh. It spoiled any mystery about me and my abilities. Of course, that's the entire reason that name was chosen.

"Woo! A new girl!"

"She's kinda hot too!"

Okay, I had to be hearing that wrong. There is no way that they would let the kids just shout out stuff like that. Though by the looks that the rest of the class were giving the boys who shouted that out, they must have said that.

"You can go sit over there." The teacher pointed to an empty desk next to the window. I walked up to it and sat in it. The teacher then began to start her lecture. I began to take quick notes on what was being taught but didn't pay too much attention.

Eventually, the stream of classes ended, and lunch began. I was then surrounded by the various girls in the class.

"My name is Kiryuu Aika. It is a pleasure to meet you." Their apparent leader, a brown-haired girl with glasses introduced herself.

"The pleasure is all mine," I reply. I had to be polite, otherwise, I probably would stand out.

"So where are you from?" One of the other girls asked. I was expecting it. I had prepared extensively for it.

I smiled at the girl who had asked.

"I moved here recently from America, but I was born here in Japan."

There. The truth and nothing but the truth. Now that their curiosity is satisfied, I can relax in peace—

"Wow, America? You don't look like it."

"What was it like over there?"

"Why are you back here?"

Why? Why can't your curiosity be satisfied with what I said? And I can't avoid them if I want to seem normal. I have nothing prepared for these questions!

Why me?

* * *

It took me a bit, but I was able to satisfy them until the end of lunch. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to eat any of my lunch either.

Good thing I wasn't feeling that hungry. Anything I ate would have probably come back up.

Honestly, I'm not sure what it is but the teachers here are incredibly boring. They know their stuff, but I've already gone through most of this before.

...Should I continue to take notes? Is it actually necessary for this? I'm pretty sure I can—

"Gurk!"

I cough into my hand. Grimacing, I take a look.

Blood.

Shit.

Forcing myself to keep calm, I raise my hand. Not the one covered in blood. That hand has been balled into a fist and would not open through any means in existence.

"Sensei, may I go use the restroom?"

He nodded, and I walked out as fast as I could while trying to not draw any suspicion. My hand, still closed tight, stuck by my side with no movement at all.

I was fortunate enough to reach the restroom without any incident. That was good. Now let's hope tha—

"Gua guk gak guhak!"

Thank the heavens I was able to reach a sink. My coughing fit lasted for about 5 seconds, but it hurt like a bitch. After it was finished, I pulled back to look at what had happened.

"Damn, looks like something you'd see in a horror movie," I muttered in English. The sink did not look good. Blood was splattered all over. Thankfully, it was only the sink this time.

At least, I thought so until I saw my reflection in the mirror. There were drops of blood that stood out like sore thumbs on my pale skin. None in my hair, which was a small miracle in of itself. Blood red and grey hair does not look good. I am so glad I keep it short. But the blood on my face made it look I just killed a man.

"Damn it," I muttered once more, resigning myself to having to clean this up quickly before anyone saw.

Of course, it was at that moment I saw a girl. A girl with brown hair done in pigtails and long green stockings. A girl who had just left her stall. A girl with a horrified expression on her face.

We stared at each other for a few seconds through the mirror until I broke the silence.

"Shit."

* * *

"_This is Agent Yasuke reporting in. The targets have been neutralized."_

_-Good. Your extraction is in 5.-_

_I looked at the burning building in front of us. All in all, it had been a successful mission. No interruptions or hiccups. _

"_You doing good?"_

_I looked at Yasuke, then turned back to the building._

"_Fine."_

"_No trauma, no flashbacks?"_

"_Nope."_

_The fire's cackling was much louder and more frequent than our campfire was. We both looked at it in silence before I spoke up._

"_You know, fire is probably one of the worst ways to die."_

"_How so?"_

"_You can feel the heat tear you apart. The smoke gets in your lungs and you can't breathe. You eventually lose all feeling as your skin and nerves turn to ash. And it takes so long. You are stumbling blind, tripping over burning furniture, not knowing if you are heading in the right direction. And then, darkness."_

_It was a long moment before either of us spoke up again._

"_And that's what happened to you."_

_A statement. But it was the truth._

"_Yep."_

"_And how are you not afraid of fire?"_

_I shrugged._

"_Give me fire before a tight space. I thought I had made it when I fell into something and couldn't get out."_

_The fire's crackling slowed down, leaving the two of us to fill the gaps with our thoughts._

"_So why are you here now?"_

_I smiled at the question. It was not a nice smile. It was more like I bared my teeth._

"_That's what I want to know."_


	2. Chapter 2

_"If this continues, you will be dead within the year."_

_I was silent for a moment, but it didn't last_

_"So?"_

_She hit me over the head with her clipboard._

_"Idiot! Why are you so casual about dying!"_

_I gave her a look. She hit me over the head with her clipboard again._

_"Isn't this patient abuse or something?"_

_"Not when the doctor knows that the patient can take it and is being suicidally stubborn!"_

_There was nothing I could really say to that. I didn't want to be hit again._

_She huffed, looking back at her clipboard._

_"You're talents are truly exceptional. Why are you being so stubborn about this?"_

_"You know why."_

_She swung at my head again, which I casually blocked. _

_"Idiot! You received a second chance at life! Why the hell are you so accepting of your death!"_

_I snorted. I couldn't help it._

_"You call what I have a second chance at life? If anything it's only an extension of the suffering I had to go through."_

_"Really? And what would you call a second chance at life?"_

_I leaned back, taking a moment to gather my thoughts._

_"It would be the ability to live a peaceful life."_

_She opened her mouth, but I continued before she could get a word out._

_"It would be in a town back where I was born. I would have a small house or apartment with five rooms. A living room, kitchen, bathroom, bedroom, and a room that could change depending on what I am interested in at the time. I would have a small herb garden to keep the house smelling fresh and giving me access to various herbal teas. The city I would live in wouldn't be too large, yet not too small. There would be some part of the supernatural around, so I wouldn't have to live my life hiding my abilities. I would have several friends and acquaintances, not all of them knowing about the supernatural side of life. A routine would be able to be created, __but it would be shaken up from time to time so life wouldn't get monotonous. That is the sort of second life I would be at peace with."_

_There was a long stretch of silence as I closed my eyes and imagined the life I had just described._

_"And if you had that life, would you try and live?"_

_"Mmm."_

_It was a foolish dream, for I could not live it. I was already in too deep, and one could only watch as I drowned._

* * *

So it turns out the girl with the green stockings was a member of the student council. Not only that, but it turned out that the student council basically ran the school. And it turns out that they screen every student that attends here.

Guess what my file was missing. Just guess.

"Why did I not know about this." The bespectacled student council president did not ask. It was an order, one that demanded respect and explanations with no excuse. Unfortunately for her, I was used to that sort of tone and hers was just amateurish.

"I don't know. Blame my guardians." Shifting blame onto the people who sent me here. And since they're back in America, it would be too much of a hassle for them to try and get it fixed.

"Why wouldn't your guardians let the school know about you being sick?" Stockings asked. She looked pale, which was understandable considering that was probably the most blood she would have ever seen in her life. And the implications of me coughing blood led her to the conclusion that I was sick.

Well, I was. Just not exactly how most would expect.

"Probably because I wouldn't want them to." I wasn't explaining until they pushed. Under their incredulous stares, I pulled a pen out from a fold in my skirt. Immediately, their eyes were drawn to it. I began to spin it between my fingers. I started slow, just flicking it once around my finger. Then I began to get more fancy and faster. The pen danced around my fingers, their eyes following it. Suddenly, I stopped, pointing it at the only boy in the group.

"Can I go now? I only told the teacher I was going to use the restroom." Their eyes snapped from the pen to my face. At that moment, I activated the pen. Out of the tip, a small object flew out. The object attached to the boy's uniform unnoticed. But it being unnoticed was helped with Stockings slammed her hands onto the bed.

"Why are you acting so, so nonchalant about all of this!" She shouted. "You were coughing up blood! That's not something to be treated as normal! You should be in a hospital or something!"

"Where do you think I have been?" My question made her pause. I started to fiddle with the pen in my hand. "My parents were scientists. They were quick to try to help me. They studied me, contacted others, and even moved to America all for my sake. However, they died when I was about 10. I've been passed around from place to place with no improvement."

The pen once more came to an abrupt stop as I pointed it to Stockings. "What you need to know is that whatever I have is something completely unique. There has been nothing like it before, and there probably will be nothing like it in the future. There is no cure. I am dying, and there is nothing anyone on Earth can do to stop it."

The weight of my statement crushed the room with its weight. The only boy looked ill, and the rest of them did not look much better. The only person who didn't look as affected was the president.

"And is that why none of your records had anything about this illness on it?" She is definitely the hardass no-nonsense boss of this school. If what I suspect is true, she definitely needs to be.

"Kaichou, why—" Stockings was cut off with a glare as I nodded. The president sighed and shook her head.

"Very well. You are free to leave if you wish." Thank you, Miss. President! I got out of bed and started to leave.

"Wait!" I was halfway out of the door when Stockings shouted. I paused, and she took it as permission to continue. "You said that your illness couldn't be cured on Earth, right? Well, what if—"

"Nimura." Miss. President's hard tone shut Stockings, or rather Nimura, up quite quickly. I sighed, then turned to the girl.

"There is no use fleeing from Death. It will always catch up to you in the end." Ignoring the girl's horrified expression, I exited the Nurse's office and started to walk away. However, once I had gotten far enough away that they would think that I had left, I stopped. With a shuddering breath, I lean against the wall for support.

Gods above and below, trying to prevent them from noticing how bad it actually is was torture!

With another shuddering breath, I lift the pen to my forehead and close my eyes—

_—and I'm back in the Nurse's office._ _Nimura was in the middle of yelling at Miss. President, to me and the rest of the counsel's surprise._

_"—nd if she really is that sick, why did you let her go!" She screamed. Miss. President stood there stoically, taking everything Nimura threw at her. She then pushed up her glasses, light glinting off of them._

_"If I wanted to do anything, I would have to Resurrect her. And I couldn't do that." Nimura looked like she was about to explode at Miss. President's statement, but was interrupted by the white-haired girl._

_"Couldn't, Kaichou?" Miss. President nodded, and Nimura's expression shifted from apocalyptic to confused._

_"I would need at least eight Pawns to even have the hope to Resurrect her. From what I could tell, she would be most suited as a Queen."_

_"Wait, what? That girl is that strong, as sick as she is?" The boy nearly shouted. This time, it was the other girl with glasses that did the Anime Glasses Thing._

_"Not exactly. Resurrection does not just judge one's power at the time. It measures the potential that a person has while comparing it to the King's own potential strength." Glasses 2 explained. The white-haired girl dropped her fist into her palm._

_"I see! And since you are Kaichou's Queen and Gen-_kun_ and Ruruko-chan are Kaichou's five Pawns, Kaichou doesn't have enough pieces to Resurrect Gunman-san!" She seemed quite pleased with her deduction, and Nimura smiled._

_"And Kaichou wouldn't have let Senpai go like that if she had the ability to help her!" Nimura said with a grin. However, Glasses 2's glance at Miss. President told me all that I needed to know._

_I've seen everything I wanted to. I opened my eyes—_

—and I was back. I pushed myself off of the wall with a groan.

So, they were Devils. Honestly, it wasn't that surprising. In fact, the weirdest part of that conversation was the fact that I was being called Senpai by Nimura. When had I become Sempai in her eyes? No, the better question is why?

...I probably will never get the answer to that, am I?

With a sigh, I drop the pen. As soon as it leaves my hands, it dissolves into motes of light. Almost immediately afterward, a small syringe filled with a light green liquid appears in my hand. A quick check tells me that I'm alone in the hallway. I then stick the needle into my arm with a hiss of pain and inject the liquid. I drop the empty syringe and it too dissolves. I quickly get out a small band-aid I grabbed from the Nurse's office and stick it on before my blood gets everywhere.

I push myself off the wall and start walking back to my class.

What a wonderful first ever day of school in this life.

* * *

_I just want to sleep._

_"Dear, look at these results!"_

_Please stop talking._

_"Oh my! What a terrific discovery! To see such a positive response with so few of the negative effects!"_

_"I know! Our daughter truly is a marvel!"_

_"Honey, do you think she could survive some of the more exotic experiments?"_

_"Of course, dear. But that's not what we should be focusing on."_

_"Oh? And what is that, honey?"_

_Please, I don't want to know._

_"Why, it is our pursuers of course."_

_"Are they really that close?"_

_"No, but they are getting close enough to be uncomfortable. Plus, if we want to take the next step, we would need to be much more discreet."_

_"I see! So where should we go? I've heard Antartica is great this time of year."_

_I don't want to be cold._

_"No, that's too obvious. We need to be somewhere they wouldn't expect."_

_Stop talking._

_"Hmm. That is tough. Wait, how about America?"_

_"That is brilliant! Their supernatural community is almost nonexistent, and there are many places that they would never find us!"_

_"I try, honey."_

_Shut up and leave._

_"Did you hear that, daughter? We're going to America, the Land of the Free-_ei_-_hihihi_!"_

_"Oh-_hohoho_! How ironic! Oh-_hohoho_!" _

_Please let me sleep, I don't want to be a part of this world._

_When will this nightmare end?_


	3. Chapter 3

_"Why did you save me?"_

_I looked at her with an unreadable expression._

_"Did you want to die there?"_

_"No! I need to live! I was asking why because you could obviously tell exactly what I am."_

_I take in her ears and tails._

_"You're a cat."_

_She glared at me._

_"Not just that!"_

_"A hellcat, then."_

_"No! Well, yes, but, you're missing the point!"_

_She was obviously flustered. It wouldn't be this easy to rile her up if she hadn't just woken up from nearly dying._

_"I just found a hellcat that had been experimented on lying on the street. What sort of person would I be if I didn't help?"_

_Instant dead fish expression, wide eyes, and open mouth. I turned back to my meal._

_"Y-you could tell?"_

_I nod, knowing exactly what it was she was referring to._

_"It's quite easy to tell if you know what you're looking for. I guess you could say I have some experience with dealing with those things."_

_"And is that why—"_

_"You're feeling the positives and none of the negatives? Yep."_

_While she processed what I had just told her, I was free to eat. Glorious food, here I come!_

_"What do you want?"_

_What?_

_"What?"_

_"You saved my life. I owe you. What do you want from me?"_

_Seriously, that's where we're going with this? I don't want anything._

_Wait, this could be perfect! _

_"Well, I have been told I need to make more friends, so I guess I would like us to be friends?"_

_I can get Yasuke off of my back and get a powerful ally at the same time! A perfect plan! Nothing can go wrong!_

_…_

_...I just screwed myself over, didn't I?_

* * *

School had finally finished, and people were packing up. But not to leave. They all are sticking around for their various clubs.

Honestly, I have no idea why school clubs are mandatory. Is it some sort of tradition, maybe propaganda? Japan is all about being part of a greater whole. They push it to an uncomfortable degree. The preschools, for example. Hundreds of kids in identical uniforms and hats. To most, it would look cute, but I just find it creepy.

Or maybe I'm just overthinking it. I tend to do that.

Actually, no. I'm going to follow this tangent because I just realized something. Almost every legend and story I can think of that comes from Japan are almost all focused on individuals that break the mold. And yet when someone like that shows up in real life, they get hammered down. Why is that? Why—

"Oof!"

"Guh!"

I stumble backward, nearly falling over. Fortunately, I catch myself. Unfortunately, the person who ran into me doesn't. I take a quick moment to examine him.

He has short brown hair and brown eyes. Completely average features. He looked like the average person you could pass by on the street without a second thought. And yet there was something about him. A presence that was oddly familiar. Something tugging at the back of my mind, saying that I should know him.

Interesting.

"Need a hand?" I ask, reaching out. He blinks and stares at it, his face full of confusion. But in the end, he grasps it.

"Thanks! Sorry for running into you." All smiles now. None of that former confusion.

"It's fine. It was I who should hav—"

"Your Oppai felt great, though."

…

...What?

"What?"

I don't know how to respond to that. Whatever I was thinking of before just got crushed under the utter confusion that I currently feel. Just, what?

"Yeah! They aren't big, but they are quite firm! Your Oppai have a—"

"There he is!"

To my further astonishment, a group of girls came running around the corner, brandishing various weapons.

"Eep!" And with that manly noise, the boy ran away.

"You won't escape this time, pervert!"

I could only stand there in shock as the horde of girls passed me.

...What just happened?

No, I know he commented on my boobs, but there was something odd about it. Something that was just off.

It took me a moment to realize it, but I actually stumbled when I did.

"He, he wasn't being perverse at all," I muttered in shock. "It was a genuine compliment about my boobs."

That boy saw nothing perverted about talking about or looking at my boobs. The way he spoke about it was like an enthusiastic art critic, not some raging pervert. Rather, it was because of how the action of looking at boobs is considered perverted that he was probably considered a pervert.

At least, that might be one answer. He very well might just be a pervert in general, but the way he complimented my boobs made me want to give him the benefit of the doubt.

But I at least now knew what he looked like.

"So that was Hyoudou Issei?" I tended to mutter to myself at times to get my thoughts straight. Normally, one would think that's because they were now in a world that was once a Light Novel, but I did that in my previous life as well. "Well, you now have my attention."

And now I knew why he felt so familiar

"Strongest of the Red Dragon Emperors."

He felt like a dragon.

* * *

"So, this is where I'm going to live for the rest of my life."

Room 307 of an apartment complex on the south side of Kuoh. It's not too far away from Kuoh Academy, but still far enough away that it was outside the Devil's direct sphere of influence.

I had looked up the apartment while walking here, still recovering from the weirdness of my revelation about Hyoudou Issei. It's actually a pretty nice apartment. It has a fully stocked kitchen, furnished living room, a large bathroom with a western bath and shower, and two furnished bedrooms. Though, if the person I think is going to be acting as my guardian for the rest of my time here, only one of those bedrooms are going to be in use.

And that's why I'm hesitating. That person is a good friend, and we could possibly be something more, but they do not agree with my acceptance of my death. And the way they show it is, well…

"I'm here," I state as I take the plunge into the apartment. Immediately, she appeared.

Long, black hair. Asian features that could be described as otherworldly in beauty. A voluptuous body that would be impossible for a normal human to have. Golden eyes with feline slit pupils. A pair of cat ears on her head. Two tails, swishing back and forth lazily.

She was also only wearing a frilly apron that was way too short to be used for actual cooking.

"Welcome home, nya~!" Kuroka, one of the most infamous Stray Devils in recent history, said in a sultry voice. "Do you want dinner? A bath? Or, maybe, me~?"

"Good to see you too, Kuro." Pure deadpan. This has become our thing lately. She would do something to try and seduce me, and I wouldn't react. Mostly. Sometimes I would, but that's was only when extreme stuff like her showing up on my bed 'trapped' in magical chocolate happen. Granted, we found out almost immediately that she did too good of a job and was actually trapped. But she's usually much sneakier than that or the Naked Aprontm.

"Honestly, I just want to lie down for a bit. First day of school in this life and all, and I met someone who was weird enough to throw me for a loop. Which bedroom is mine?" I passed by her with the full intent to do just that. Then, she moved.

Before I could even react, she had my arm in her hand. The arm with the band-aid on it. With a quick motion, she ripped it off. Underneath was a clear example of one of my shots.

Shit.

"What happened." Gone was the seductive cat. She was all business now.

"I wasn't able to eat my lunch today due to people interrogating me. I had an attack and had to inject myself before I had another one." I explained. I've found that trying to hide my attacks and justify my reasons for using my shots just made things worse.

With a sigh, she dropped my arm. "At least you didn't skip eating again. But! You are going to eat all of your dinner even if I have to feed it to you myself!"

"Pretty sure you'd enjoy that," I mutter as I continue to the bedrooms. "I wasn't kidding about the wanting to lie down, though. Call me out once it's ready."

"One last thing!"

"What?"

Kuroka smiled. Not one of her smirks or seductive smiles, but an actual smile.

"You look cute in that uniform."

I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks. That's what she was going for! Using what normally would be considered a nuke as a distraction, she snuck through my defenses with a legitimate compliment. How do I respond to that?

"Mmm." Perfect! A noise of acknowledgment, but one not easily understood! Ignore the fact that she has been with you long enough to actually understand those noises and is currently giggling. Retreat and get some well-deserved rest!

* * *

I sighed in pleasure as the warm water of the shower rained down on my body. It had been a long day, and it feels nice to finally let myself relax fully.

Not that I hadn't relaxed once I got home. Taking some time to lie down and just stop thinking was nice. But it came with its own consequences. My body aches, and I can't ignore it if I'm not thinking about things. I'm just glad that my room doesn't have any windows, otherwise I would have gotten way to paranoid in my own room for my liking.

But here, under the shower rain, my aches are soothed to a point of management. I could relax here until the rain ran out of heat. Though I could probably create a self-sustaining enchantment to make sure that the shower never ran out of hot water even if there wasn't any hot water left. Though if I did that, our water bill would probably go through the roof. Then again, I'm pretty sure that we aren't paying for this place, and the expenses are all going upstairs. Kuroka probably won't mind then, so I'm good to go on that.

Before I could get started on designing a permanent heater for the shower water, Kuroka walked into the bathroom. Sure, we were separated by the shower curtain, but it was only the two of us and I felt her wards when I entered the apartment. As far as I know, there are only five beings that could get in. Two probably have no idea about us being here yet, two don't care, and the last one knows better.

"Mind if I join you, nya?" Huh, she's asking. That's new, she'd just normally jump in with or without my consent.

"Mmm." The ball's in your court now. Let's see your response.

She slipped in, barely disturbing the shower curtain with her passing. I've always been jealous of her natural grace, but I guess that comes with the territory of being a cat. However, I was pulled out of my musings by her pulling me into a tight hug.

"Kuro?" This, this was actually really strange.

"Why didn't you let me know?" Oh. She just figured it out, didn't she?

"I didn't see any need to let people know." If anything, that just made her hug me tighter.

"I was wondering why you've stopped eating as much. Why you had been forcing yourself to eat. I thought it might be my fault, or you trying to kill yourself faster than you already are. But you could have told me that you've lost your sense of taste!"

Even with her arms wrapped tight around me, I was able to still move my arms enough to return the hug. I leaned back against the wall, letting the shower rain cascade over us.

"It was never your fault, Kuro. And it never will be. I'm sorry I never told you." My apology didn't seem to reassure her. She just continued to hold me tight.

We stayed like that for a moment of silence, then she began to trace the scars on my back. Scars that apparently looked like a pair of wings. I shivered under her touch.

"At least you haven't lost that yet, nya." She muttered. I hummed in response, shutting my eyes. We stayed like that for another moment.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you so accepting of this? You're killing yoursel—" She cut herself off, but it was too late.

"You know I swore I would die human. And I don't break my word." She was silent.

"I know why it was you and not Q." Kuroka stiffened but relaxed as I continued. "Honestly, I'm glad. Q is horribly insensitive, and he's been out of touch from reality for thousands of years. We would probably kill each other in a week. You're trying to give me a reason to stay alive, even though it is my choice to die. The people upstairs must recognize that."

"How can you still stand me?" A silly question, but my answer was just as silly.

"How could I hate you? You're my friend."

We stayed there under the shower until the rain got cold.

* * *

Three hours. Three useless hours of trying to sleep, and I can't.

Damn it.

Thank the heavens that I've learned the best way to escape Kuroka's grasp while she's asleep. It's actually very simple.

Step 1: Grab your pillow.

Step 2: Put one of those white cat ear headbands on the pillow

Step 3: Replace your pillow.

See? Simple. You just need to be prepared. And completely willing to take advantage of her past trauma.

"Mmm, Shirone…" Kuroka murmured in her sleep, pulling the pillow closer.

...Shirone's at Kuoh, right? I'll have to keep an eye on her. Least I can do for my friend's beloved little sister.

I throw off the t-shirt I was using to at least give me some modesty while I slept, then put on some proper clothing. I grab my reinforced overcoat, button it up, and get ready to slip out.

…

...Damn it.

I grab the fedora, plop it on my head, and leave the apartment.

I'll be back soon. I just need some fresh air. Get to know the place better. Maybe even go on a quick hunt.

* * *

Kuoh was an interesting city. It was both a well-established city, but it was at the same time in the middle of its development. As such, about a good third of the city was just abandoned warehouses and empty lots. My walk took me to one of those open lots, and I stood there for a few moments, letting the ambient sounds wash over me.

But I could feel the darkness as well. The rage, the sadness of Gaia. She had been plundered and razed, and there was nothing she could do to stop it. She could not protect her children as the flames of war tore at her skin. And in her grief, she went mad. Now she would no longer bless those with strength, but it must be stolen.

"'My name is Ozymandias, king of kings; Look on my works, ye Mighty, and despair!'" I quote under my breath. It was an interesting quote, one meant to install caution and knowledge of the fact that nothing lasts forever. But maybe he was much wiser than most thought. Maybe he knew that nothing would last, and wanted those who found the remains to fear that knowledge. Or maybe I'm looking to deep into this. Who knows?

But now is not the time for my musing. Not with my target so close.

"There is no need for you to hide. Come out." There was a moment of silence at my declaration, then high-pitched laughter. From the shadows walked out what could only be described as a horrible mix of one of those old cartoon bodybuilders and a crow. His feathered body did nothing to hide the comically large muscles.

"Ka ka ka! I'm surprised, girly! You definitely are much more than you appear." I forced myself not to laugh at his voice. Why? Why was it so high pitched? Something about his transformation as a Stray Devil? Because that was all he could be. No self-respecting Tengu or Yatagarasu would look like that. Plus he had disproportionately small devil wings on his back. But I need to keep serious.

"Why are you here?" He blinked at my question. "You know that two of the Maou's siblings are living in this city, right?"

There was a moment of silence where I honestly half expected that he would start freaking out at that revelation when he began to laugh again.

"Ka ka ka! How amusing! You really are much more than you seem! But you're right, this is a horrible place for a Stray Devil like me to be! But it is because of that it is a horrible place that it is the best place for me to be!" Before I could voice my confusion at this, he continued. "Those two are very much more focused on their human facade to look for the smart ones like me! So I frame the others just as dumb as I am that are hiding here and get away with all the food I could ever want! I am a genius! Ka ka ka!"

...

This guy was an idiot. But there was a reason why one must fear the idiot. They could do stupid things like this and come out on top. And with that, they become enamored in their own success that they would then do even stupider shit.

Eh, I came out here wanting to kill something. Here's someone asking for it.

As he continued to laugh, I let a device similar to a tablet form in my hand. Raising it up, I pressed a few buttons on its screen and waited several seconds. The results popped up, and I smirked. Now for the scare tactics.

"Stray Devil Terrino. Former Rook of Nicoli Raum, third son of the Raum Pillar. Ether readings of 28% wind, 27.5% fire, 23.25% water, and 21.25% earth. Aura is of a Devil. 22 years old. Sacred Gear is Strong Standing." I read. Terrino froze at my words. My smirk sharpened. "Overall, nothing too special."

Of course, I was lying. Strong Standing was a Sacred Gear that could adapt to any attack made to the user, heal the wounds, and make the user stronger. The healing was also near instantaneous. One would need to hit them with something big right of the bat if they wanted to take the user out quickly. And even then, one could not be sure if the user would actually die from it as the user might have adapted to something like it before. If the user was smart, they could probably turn it into a Longinus eventually.

"N-nothing special?" He muttered in shock, then he started to get angry. "Nothing special? Nothing Special? NothING SPECIAL! I'LL SHOW YOU NOTHING SPECIAL!"

Fortunately, he wasn't that smart. And I have the perfect counter to him.

I dropped the tablet as he charged at me. It shattered, and the light of a new weapon formed in my hands. I moved out of the way of his charge and took a shot. He flinched as it hit, then blinked at what he saw hit him.

"A nail?" He looked at me and the nail gun I had in my hands, then started to laugh once more. "Ka ka ka! Just a nail? I'm surprised it even managed to pierce me! Maybe it's you who's nothing special!"

My response was to fire again, and he just laughed and let it hit him. He stopped once he heard my words.

"I will kill. I will let live. I will harm and heal." He wasn't able to dodge the next nail in time. "None will escape me. None will escape my sight."

"What are you doing? Some sort of spell?" He asked, and I just ignored him as I fired another nail.

"Be crushed." The nail hit, and there was a Spark. Terrino flinched again, his eyes widening in surprise.

"Light? You're an Exorcist?" A reasonable conclusion to make, but not the right one. I just know a few prayers. And this one is quite special.

"I welcome those who have grown old and those who have lost. Devote yourself to me, learn from me, and obey me. Rest. Do not forget song, do not forget prayer, and do not forget me. I am light and relieve you of all your burdens." I fired more nails as charged me once more, only to trip under his own weight.

"Wh-what's going on! Why am I so heavy?" I ignored his words as I continued to pray and fire more nails.

"Do not pretend. Retribution for forgiveness, betrayal for trust, despair for hope, darkness for light, dark death for the living." This was not a normal prayer. It was to take those filled with pride and unable to accept their own mortality.

Terrino tried to get up, but his body refused to obey him. The Sparks of Light jumping between the nails started to increase in frequency.

"Relief is in my hands. I will add oil to your sins and leave a mark. Eternal life is given through death. Ask for forgiveness here. I, the incarnation will swear." I walked up to him and pointed the gun between his eyes.

From the ground, he stared up at me. His eyes, once filled with the greatest of confidence, now were filled with terror. His mind was filled with terror. His face, his instincts, his body. Terror, Terror, Terror.

The Terror of Death.

There were no words needed. He pleads for mercy, asking for something that I could give him.

He asked if I could save him.

"Kyrie Eleison."

I fired the final nail and watched as that last hope in his eyes leave, only to be swallowed by terror. He screamed, but there was no noise. His body was consumed by the power that had kept it alive earlier. It twisted, it burned, it ate itself in a desperate attempt to remove the Blessing.

A flash of Light.

And the Stray Devil Terrino ceased to be.

A black and red Rook dropped to the scorched earth. After waiting a few moments, I let the nail gun drop from my hands. It fell to the ground, bounced once, and shattered.

Then I collapsed, coughing. Damn it, I thought I would be able to stand just a simple hunt. But it looks like that's a no.

And with everything that's about to come, I might just end up a burden if I try to involve myself.

Damn it.

I want to help. I want to stop what's coming.

But how can I? I made a promise that I would die a human to him, and I will not break it.

Yasuke, what would you do?

…

I already know the answer, don't I?

Alright then. Time to do it.

Just as much as I can do.

* * *

_"Horizon Armory, huh?"_

_"Yep, that's the name of your Sacred Gear. It does have its limits, though I'm sure you have found most of them already."_

_"Yeah, no more than one weapon at a time."_

_The two of us were silent for a moment, relaxing in _the comforting_ atmosphere._

_"Yasuke, what Sacred Gear do you have?"_

_"Oh, I don't have one."_

_Shock. Pure and utter shock._

_"What?"_

_He chuckled._

_"Yeah, Sacred Gears aren't as common as you would expect. There's a limited number of them floating around, and most of them do nothing unless in certain environments."_

_"Then what's with that fire of yours?"_

_"Oh, that? You could say it's a family heirloom."_

_"Ah."_

_A peaceful silence settled over us._

_"You know where our next mission is taking us, right?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Well, apparently there's this restaurant that puts anything on a sandwich. And I mean anything. If we get done quickly, want to drop by?"_

_"Sounds fun!"_

_It was a good time._

_Shame it ended so soon._

**ARC 1: Arrival END**


End file.
